Sanity (Lemons)
by Inkwolf17
Summary: A collection of all the lemons in my T rated story called Sanity. First and only lemon is called Happy Birthday Babe which is Tera and Castiel. More to come at later dates.


_**~4:16 am~**_

"Cas you really didn't have to come pick me up this early." Tera whined softly as she walked into his house.

Castiel followed right behind her as they both continued to the kitchen. Tera stopped once she saw the time. "Seriously it's 4 in the morning, you should be in b-" She was cut off by a soft kiss.

"We both should be in bed right now. I don't understand why you or that soldier wannabe were even there to begin with."

"Agatha went there every night and after school whenever we tried to talk to her she was sleeping. She was desperate to have more people care about what had happened to her. It got to the point where we had to start watching her, in case she lost it. I don't even see why she's here, she's just so…"

"Annoying like a little kid?"

"Yeah let's go with that." Was all Tera said before Castiel held her close.

He started kissing the top of her forehead, and then made his way down to her lips. The kisses were soft and passionate. Tera responded with running her fingers through his hair. However, their cute little make out session ended once Castiel felt something by his legs. He looked down to find Demon sniffing his leg and quickly moving onto Tera's with a happy little tail wag. Demon then began to jump up towards the couple.

"Okay, I think it's time to move this upstairs." Without letting her reply Castiel swept her up and brought her to his room. He didn't bother turning on the light. There was no need for it; he gently dropped her on his queen sized bed and crawled onto of her.

Within an instant, he captured her lips, and they were in a passionate make out session. In which they both began to undress each other. It was a good 2 minutes before they broke apart, and it was then when Tera asked him before her take her shirt off completely. "Would you still want me even if I'm not pure?"

"What do you mean?" He asks unsurely if he wanted an answer.

"I mean would you have sex with me even if I've done it before?"

"You're not a virgin?"

"Not for a long time no but it was only once, and I was drunk. We weren't even that close yet whe-"

"Who?"

"I don't want to say; I regretted it after I woke up the next morning." She had let out a small whimper while she spoke, tears were brimming her eyes.

Cas let out a soft sigh and pulled Tera up so she'd be sitting up with him. He gently held her face in his hands, "A birthday girl shouldn't cry on her birthday. To answer your question, yes I still want to be with you."

Tera sniffled and leaned in to kiss him; they began to pick up from where they had stopped. She let Castiel take her shirt off, he moved down to her neck and then slowly down to her breasts. He reached his hands around her back to unhook her bra; however, she stopped him. Before he could ask she ripped off his shirt and returned the favor with chest kisses. They didn't last long before Castiel had her lying on the bed again with him on top. Without any hesitation, he unhooked her bra and threw it somewhere else. He took one of her nipples in his mouth and the other he began pinching the other one mercilessly.

He pulled and bit her nipples causing waves of lust and pleasure slowly overcome her. In an attempt to even the odds, she slid her hands down his chest and snaked them down into his underwear, where she felt the hot and slightly throbbing erection. She moved her hand up and down it to start to get him going. She then place her hand at his and moved down the foreskin. She reeled her hand out and unbuttoned his pants, pulling them down as far as she could before Castiel stopped and took off everything, all she could do was watch. He was big but not huge; that didn't matter at the moment. The thing that mattered was that he was sliding off her panties.

With a light blush crossing, Tera's cheeks as her boyfriend stopped everything he was doing to stare at her body. He took in everything about her in and wanted to stay like that for the rest of time. "S-stop staring already and touch me." She muttered frustrated.

"As you wish birthday girl." He processed with ran his hands all around her body, to feel her smooth skin. Her grabbed her breasts again, fondling them and watched her twitch and hold back her moans. His hand then slide down to her thighs, and he traced circles into the as an attempt to tease her. He finally and slowly fingered her, his other hand pinched her clit. She let out a sharp yelp when he did it, the moans she tried to hold back were slipping out and got louder as he added more fingers and speed up the pace.

A warm knot formed in her stomach and from her only experience with it she knew what was coming. "I-i-i gonna-ah cum." Desperately whispered as her boyfriend had gotten to three fingers and was moving as fast as he could.

Castiel pulled them and looked at fingers; he licked one clean and feed Tera the rest of the other two. After some sucking and licking he pulled them out of her mouth. He placed a sloppy kiss on her lips. However it finally dawned on him that he need a condom, he reached over in his bedside and opened the drawer. With some clumsy searching, he found what he was looking for; he brought it up to his mouth and tore off the wrapper with his teeth. He let the plastic float onto the floor as pinched the tip and then rolled on a condom. He placed himself in front of her entrance and pushed in and she let out a small whimper.

With some more kisses, he started to move inside slowly. Once he got started, and the fact that he knew she wasn't a virgin caused him to speed up with his thrusts. Tera let out a sharp yelp once things sped up, something she didn't think would happen so soon. Each thrust grew in strength and Tera could only keep manage herself to moan loudly, she was losing her ability to keep herself from screaming Castle's name.

With a few more thrusts, Castiel took one finally huge thrust and let a groan. He had finally came, and Tera still wasn't there yet. After realizing what was happening by his heavy breath she did something she hoped wouldn't happen, she faked an orgasm. Castiel pulled out; he got out of the bed and head towards his bathroom door. Once the door was closed Tera took a moment to rerun everything that happen, she glanced at her phone reading 6:09 on the screen. She frowned when realised how long they had been doing it for, and yet she didn't come.

She heard the bathroom door open, panicking she put her phone underneath the pillow next to her and acted as if she was asleep. She soon felt Castiel get in bed with her and she played it off as if she woke up.

"Cas?" She asked in her best sleepy voice.

"Yeah, sorry to wake you like this I know you've barely had any sleep tonight."

"It's fine. Speaking of sleep, I'm going to have Agatha call in sick for me today. I want to sleep, there no way I'll make it through school."

Castiel chuckled as he moved closer to spoon her. "Yea I think after being up all night that be a perfect idea for a exhausted birthday girl."

She did the best fake laugh she could, "Goodnight."

"Sweet dreams babe." He whispered into her hair as he got comfortable spooning her.

She pulled out her phone texted Agatha that she had trouble sleeping and that she didn't plan on school. She clicked it off and finally fell asleep.

**Inkwolf:**** Well there you guys go my first offical lemon. Please don't send me to many flames for having Castiel not make her come. It's all apart of the story for Sanity and this little fluke will be explained all in good time. Till then check out my other stories like The Little Sea Witch for Magi. I got over 4,000 view wednesday I was happy I was almost crying. Sanity will return maybe by the end of the month. I have to finish my next 2 updates for the Little Sea Witch and then I'll write the next chapter of Sanity.**


End file.
